Several applications require determining the amount of current being supplied either to or from a device like, for example, a rechargeable battery. Power management applications, like e.g. battery charging, motor control, etc., require such current measurement with high precision. Often high precision discrete shunt resistors are employed for this purpose which is, however, a cost-intensive solution. For high precision current measurements temperature compensation is needed which requires additional components causing costs and lay out restrictions. On the other hand, wafer scale packaging and embedding technologies are now increasingly used so that also new possibilities of implementing shunt resistors are becoming more and more attractive.